Fabric materials such as upholstery and carpeting are used in automobiles, office furniture and in other applications. The fabric material is often secured to a framework by a threaded fastener which fastens to an aperture in the framework. In other instances it is necessary to mount a workpiece to the framework when the fabric material is already in place, covering the framework. For example, an armrest in a motor vehicle interior might be mounted to a fabric covered motor vehicle door. In both situations, the fabric material presents difficulties in fastening not ordinarily encountered in securing together bare metal parts. For example, if a hole has not been made in the fabric, the assembler must pierce the fabric with the fastener. Even if a hole is previously cut in the fabric, the threads in the fabric can become caught in the threaded fastener, which can unravel the fabric. The entangled fastener may also be moved out of alignment with the framework aperture, causing a frustrating hunt for the aperture, and/or causing the fastener to enter the aperture at an angle, causing cross-threading of the fastener in the aperture.